


stay.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‧     ❀     ‧Delicate fingertips leisurely danced across the silken sheets which lost its assuaging warmth only to discern thathewas gone.





	stay.

Memories of the night before became a vivid memory in the recesses of his mind, underneath the sunlight's intruding, yet blissful gazes and the sensation of silk against his bare skin felt like a euphoria, a river of midnight encased his slender figure and with the scrunch of his refined nose and furrowed knit of his thin eyebrows, he rose from his slumber. Delicate fingertips leisurely danced across the silken sheets which lost its assuaging warmth only to discern that _he_ was gone, his movements were hazy abandoning the velvety entwine of sheets to  replace it with a shirt made of cotton, too large for his frame that dangled suggestively from his shoulders, its buttons hastily fitted in holes which weren't their assigned place but he could've cared less for perfection.

Padding through the spacious house that was far too big for two, alone to fill, and too much of a burden for one to find comfort in. By the door was where he stood, seeing his lover, clad in a suit─ _save for the blazer─_ managed to take his breath away immediately, Judal was not conscious of the fact he legs pulled him forward in that minute. As he pulled Sinbad back into an embrace, his emotions were put on a silent display, he himself was enveloped  with a subtle cologne that reminded him of lavender on a brisk summer after-evening. 

Sinbad needed not a verbal answer to understand the longing gaze swimming in those pools of rich wine, how the feeling of his diminutive arms wrapped unflinchingly around his waist made ferocious butterflies attack him viciously, an awareness he long since could remember. It pained him so to leave Judal during the early hours of the morning meant for cuddling until the birds no longer sang their song of statement, in ill will of needing to leave─ he found himself unable to do so, it was worth the lecture and deathly glare Ja'far would more than likely grace him with upon reminding him of his absence, but Sinbad could not resist the few and far between wish of his dear lover.

How his calloused fingers forever stained with the retentiveness of conflict brushed over his cheeks so lovingly it made the latter quiver just slightly, his eyes displayed kindness yet hid the true feeling of excruciating anguish, that of which Judal could not take away, and as his lips fitted his like an article of clothing, Judal could tell the unspoken story of many women who had the pleasure of experiencing such a moment in the most salacious of ways, but he knew better than no other that this moment was filled with nothing but cherishing and love.

_ In the end, he stayed. _

**Author's Note:**

>    
> wow, i took an extremely long hiatus from writing, i just couldn't find the muse for it anymore.  
> i was so busy with early college programs that i was unable to find a peace of mind,  
> and writing takes some stress off of me, so i guess this is like my grand re-entrance back into writing **_?_**  
>  ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


End file.
